Tatto
Tatto is a Bayern palace pageboy. Biography Tatto's father is a captain of twenty, allowing Tatto to be a palace pageboy at a young age. He is very proud of his job and takes his duties seriously, if a bit pompously. The Goose Girl Tatto is tasked with directing a newcomer to the city to her new job as a goose girl in Mistress Ideca's west settlements, bragging about his many duties as a pageboy every step of the way. When they arrive, the perpetually-tired Ideca warns him not to take his time smelling the roses on his way back or he'll be demoted back to a kitchen-boy. He scowls at her for spoiling his image before he runs off. Months later, Tatto is asked to deliver a letter to the new goose girl, Isi. He proudly hands it to her, but when she reads it, evidently it contains bad news because she grows so angry she throws a rock. Wide-eyed, Tatto stares as she shouts and kicks a tree. He's reminded of his mother when she once got so angry, she crushed a milk pail into a small metal ball. When Isi calms down, she asks him to tell her the location of the executed horse-gone-mad who belonged to the prince's fianceé, the Kildenrean princess Anidori. After he tells her that the late horse has been taken to a nearby knacker, he returns to the palace. Nevertheless, Tatto often dines with the animal-workers of the west settlement and enjoys gossiping about palace news and rumors. One such rumor is that there will be a war in the spring. Tatto believes that the fact that his father's company of soldiers has doubled in number is proof, but the others aren't so sure. Some days after the Wintermoon festival, Tatto is sent to the west settlement by the King himself to summon those who have recently rescued his geese from thieves. Isi and the goose boy Conrad begin to follow him to the palace, but after they've walked just a few blocks, Isi stops and begs Conrad to go without her. Although the two boys are confused by her reluctance, Conrad merely shrugs and keeps moving, forcing Tatto to run to catch up to him. When he and Conrad return to the west settlement, Tatto is full of news that a war between Bayern and Kildenree is officially happening. He explains that the Kildenrean princess betrothed to their prince has admitted that she was sent as a kind of decoy to keep Bayern off-guard as Kildenree prepares to attack. However, she has grown to like Bayern and doesn't want to be a part of her country's deceitful ways. Outraged, the King plans to crush Kildenree in a preemptive strike as soon as the mountain pass clears of snow. Isi is horrified at the news, but Tatto reassures her that Bayern is much stronger than Kildenree and will effortlessly overpower it. Soon after Tatto's announcement, Isi suddenly goes missing. The workers tell the young pageboy that they saw Isi running for her life from a large Kildenrean man and although they gave chase, they lost them both in the woods. A frantic Enna reveals to them all that Isi is truly Princess Anidori-Kiladra of Kildenree. She was sent to Bayern to marry their prince, but on the journey half of her escort mutinied. They killed the other half and tried to kill Isi too so that they could replace her with her lady-in-waiting, Selia, but Isi managed to escape and has been hiding as their goose girl ever since. Tatto had suspected that Isi was hiding something, but he certainly didn't expect her to be royalty and worries that she may have been killed. One day as he ambles along the palace grounds, Isi suddenly calls out to him from beyond the wall of gate guards, who are not only holding her back, but a whole crowd of animal-workers. She confirms that she is indeed Princess Anidori and begs Tatto to go to the former prime minister, Odaccar, and tell him who she is and that she needs to see him. The gate guards agree to let her pass if Odaccar sends for her, and in no time Tatto is leading her to the section of the palace where respected officials and royal servants live when they retire. After meeting with him, Tatto escorts Isi and her loyal friend Talone to the princess's rooms so that Isi may find a suitable dress to wear so that she may convincingly impersonate her younger sister, Princess Napralina-Victery, and infiltrate the wedding. As soon as she finds one, Isi and her escort of animal-workers set off her Lake Meginhard, where the wedding between Prince Geric and the traitor Selia is taking place. Eventually, Isi's quest to stop the war and the wedding is victorious after much struggle. Tatto is most likely present at Isi and Geric's wedding, which is held in a square called the Thumbprint of the Gods so that anyone, noble or commoner, can attend. Trivia * Tatto's name is similar to the word "tattle". Considering how gossipy Tatto can be, this may be intentional. Category:Males Category:Goose Girl Characters Category:Bayern Category:People